The Administration Core will provide mechanisms for management of resources within the Center for Perception and Communication in Children (CPCC), a COBRE at the Boys Town National Research Hospital. The goal of the CPCC is to expand the existing research program to address issues concerning the development of perception and communication in children with hearing loss as well as those with normal hearing, by promoting development of independent complementary research programs by members of the junior faculty within a cohesive center environment. The Administration Core will contribute to this effort by: 1) conducting periodic assessments of scientific progress; 2) coordinating and evaluating a mentoring program; and 3) performing other essential management functions required to develop and maintain a cohesive center. These include: 1) development of programs to create a cohesive environment; 2) monitoring project and core budgets; 3) creating a program for outside speakers and consultants; 4) development of a common resource sharing plan; 5) coordinating preparation of annual reports; 6) making travel arrangements for members of the Center, external advisors and external mentors; and 7) overall program evaluation and development of a common Resource Sharing plan.